pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Man of Steel (film)
Man of Steel is a 2013 British-American superhero film featuring the DC Comics character Superman. It was co-produced by Legendary Pictures and Syncopy Films, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the first installment in the DC Extended Universe.4 Directed by Zack Snyder and written by David S. Goyer, the film stars Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Michael Shannon, Diane Lane, Kevin Costner, Laurence Fishburne, Antje Traue, Ayelet Zurer, Christopher Meloni, and Russell Crowe. Man of Steel is a reboot of the Superman film series, that retells the character's origin story. In the film, Clark Kent learns that he is a superpowered alien from the planet Krypton and assumes the role of mankind's protector, but finds himself having to prevent General Zod from destroying humanity. Development began in 2008 when Warner Bros. Pictures took pitches from comic book writers, screenwriters and directors, opting to reboot the franchise. In 2009, a court ruling resulted in Jerry Siegel's family recapturing the rights to Superman's origins and Siegel's copyright. The decision stated that Warner Bros. did not owe the families additional royalties from previous films, but if they did not begin production on a Superman film by 2011, then the Shuster and Siegel estates would be able to sue for lost revenue on an unproduced film. Producer Christopher Nolan pitched Goyer's idea after story discussion on The Dark Knight Rises, and Snyder was hired as the film's director in October 2010. Principal photography began in August 2011 in West Chicago, Illinois, before moving to Vancouver and Plano, Illinois. Man of Steel was released to the general public on June 14, 2013, in conventional, 3D, and IMAX theaters. The film became a box office success, grossing over $668 million worldwide, but received mixed reviews. While critics praised the film's visuals, action sequences, and Hans Zimmer's musical score, others criticized its pacing and lack of character development. A follow-up, titled Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, was released on March 25, 2016. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 3.1 Development 3.2 Filming 3.3 Design 3.4 Effects 3.5 Music 4 Release 4.1 Marketing 4.2 Home media 5 Reception 5.1 Box office 5.2 Critical response 5.3 Accolades 5.4 Themes 6 DC Extended Universe 7 See also 8 References 9 Further reading 10 External links Plot The planet Krypton, unstable from years of industrial mining, faces impending destruction. Jor-El, chief advisor to Krypton's supreme council, recommends a full-scale evacuation of the planet's inhabitants. Before any action can be taken, soldiers led by General Zod, an old friend of Jor-El's, launch an uprising and arrest the councilors. Realizing that Krypton is doomed, Jor-El steals genetic codes sought by Zod and infuses them into the DNA of his infant son, Kal-El – the first naturally born Kryptonian child in centuries. Donning his old armor, Jor-El sacrifices himself to buy time for his son to escape on a preprogrammed rocket. Zod orders the rocket's destruction, only to learn that forces loyal to the council have suppressed the rebellion. In a brief trial, Zod and a handful of surviving rebels are convicted of treason and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone just seconds before Krypton explodes. Following Jor-El's coordinates, the rocket lands in the Kansas town of Smallville. A childless couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent, recover the infant Kal and adopt him, naming him Clark. As he grows up, Clark becomes an outcast as a result of developing superhuman abilities. He then learns his true origins from Jonathan, who urges him to keep his powers hidden. Several years later, Jonathan dies in a tornado while refusing to let Clark save him. Burdened by guilt, Clark leaves to wander the world under several aliases, seeking a new purpose. Lois Lane, a veteran journalist at the Daily Planet, receives an assignment to investigate the discovery of a Kryptonian scout ship in the Canadian Arctic. Clark, posing as a worker, enters the ship and activates its central computer using a key left by Jor-El, allowing him to communicate with an artificial intelligence modeled after his father. The AI explains that Clark was sent to Earth to guide its people, and presents him with a Kryptonian uniform bearing his family's symbol. Meanwhile, Lois, who had been following Clark, accidentally triggers the ship's security system. Clark saves her and uses his heat vision to cauterize her wounds before donning the uniform and testing his ability to fly. Lois attempts to get editor Perry White to publish an article on the incident, but he refuses to do so without proof. She later tracks down Clark, but eventually agrees to keep his secret safe. Zod and his crew, having escaped from the Phantom Zone, travel to Earth after intercepting a transmission from the scout vessel. Deducing that Kal-El is nearby, they broadcast a global address demanding that he surrender or risk war. Clark meets with the U.S. Army and agrees to comply, with Lois joining him as a hostage. Zod reveals that he possesses advanced terraforming equipment salvaged from Kryptonian outposts, which he intends to use to transform Earth into a new Krypton. His science officer, Jax-Ur, extracts Clark's genes so that he can create Kryptonian colonists who will exterminate humanity and build a society based on Zod's ideals of genetic purity. With help from Jor-El, Clark and Lois escape and warn the Army, just as Zod orders an invasion. Given the codename "Superman", Clark destroys the terraforming platform, while his human allies launch a suicide attack that kills Zod's troops. Enraged, Zod vows to eradicate all humans himself, and engages Superman in a brutal hand-to-hand fight that ends with both men crashing into a train station. Zod turns his own heat vision on a group of passengers, forcing Superman to kill him. Recognizing that he is now the last surviving Kryptonian, Superman persuades the Army to let him act independently, so long as he does not turn against them. To allow access to dangerous situations without attracting attention, Superman is hired as a freelance reporter for the Daily Planet as Clark Kent. Cast L to R: Director Zack Snyder with actors Henry Cavill and Russell Crowe, at the world premiere of Man of Steel in Sydney, Australia, 2013Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman: A Kryptonian sent by his parents to Earth as an infant to escape the destruction of his homeworld, Krypton, and raised in Smallville, Kansas, under mental guidance of farmers Martha and Jonathan Kent until he is inspired by the holographic message from his late father to become Earth's greatest protector (Superman is depicted as being 33 years old, at least from the moment he is found, in the present timeline of the film).5 Cavill is the first British and non-American actor to play the character.67 He was previously cast in Superman: Flyby, which was ultimately shelved,8 and was considered for the role in the 2006 film Superman Returns, but lost out to Brandon Routh.910 Cavill stated, "There's a very real story behind the Superman character." He explained that everyone's goal has been to explore the difficulties his character faces as a result of having multiple identities – including his birth name, Kal-El, and his alter ego, Clark Kent. Cavill also stated that, "He's alone and there's no one like him," referring to Superman's vulnerabilities. "That must be incredibly scary and lonely, not to know who you are or what you are, and trying to find out what makes sense. Where's your baseline? What do you draw from? Where do you draw a limit with the power you have? In itself, that's an incredible weakness."11 In an interview with Total Film magazine, Cavill stated he had been consuming nearly 5,000 calories a day, training for over two hours daily and plowing protein to pack on the muscle mass.12 Joe Manganiello was considered for the role but could not work out an audition date for the casting director due to scheduling obligations with True Blood.13 Cooper Timberline was cast as the 9-year-old Clark Kent, and Dylan Sprayberry was cast as the 13-year-old Clark Kent.14Amy Adams as Lois Lane:151617 A reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper and love interest of Clark Kent. Adams was selected from a list of actresses that included Olivia Wilde and Mila Kunis.1819 "There was a big, giant search for Lois," Snyder said. "For us, it was a big thing and obviously a really important role. We did a lot of auditioning, but we had this meeting with Amy Adams and after that I just felt she was perfect for it."20 Adams auditioned for the role three times: once for the unproduced Superman: Flyby, and the second time for Superman Returns before landing the current role.21 Adams was confirmed to play Lois Lane in March 2011. While announcing the role, Snyder said in a statement, "We are excited to announce the casting of Amy Adams, one of the most versatile and respected actresses in films today. Amy has the talent to capture all of the qualities we love about Lois: smart, tough, funny, warm, ambitious and, of course, beautiful."22 On portraying Lois Lane, Adams stated that the film would feature a Lois Lane who is an "independent, feisty woman ... but set in a more identifiable world." Adams said that "She has become more of a free-ranging journalist, someone who likes to be hands-on. The nature of the newspaper business has changed so much. There is so much more pressure."23Michael Shannon as General Zod:24 A Kryptonian general and megalomaniac with the same superpowers as Superman. Viggo Mortensen was considered for the role.25 Snyder stated, "Zod is not only one of Superman's most formidable enemies, but one of the most significant because he has insights into Superman that others don't. Michael is a powerful actor who can project both the intelligence and the malice of the character, making him perfect for the role."24 When Goyer was asked about why Zod was chosen as the villain, he stated, "The way (Christopher) Nolan and I have always approached movies as well is you never say, 'Hey, which villain would be cool for this movie?' You start with the story first. What kind of story? What kind of theme do you want to tell? So we worked that out. Then, usually the villain becomes obvious in terms of who's going to be the appropriate antagonist for that. When you guys see the movie, the only villain we could've used was Zod and the Kryptonians. I mean, when you see what the whole story is, nothing else would have even made sense."26 Shannon also commented on his portrayal in comparison to Terence Stamp's original take on Zod, "To follow Terence Stamp's iconic performance in the original, it is daunting, but I just focused on one day at a time. It's interesting that when we started with this, we did a lot of training together and I think that kind of helped loosen things up a little bit. It is a very physical movie at the end of the day. That's a good way to find your way 'into it' an actor."neededKevin Costner as Jonathan Kent: Clark's adoptive father27 Snyder explained his reason for his casting the on-screen couple is solely for the realism: "I think the thing you realize when you look at Diane and Kevin, in our decision to cast them so far, you sort of get a sense of how tonally we're looking at the movie, and what you realize is that those guys are serious actors, and we're taking this movie very seriously in terms of the tone of having those guys. You're talking about having a situation where whatever the action is or whatever the drama of the movie is, our first priority is to make sure it's rendered in the most realistic way we can get at."28Diane Lane as Martha Kent: Clark's adoptive mother27 Lane was the first cast member to join the film after Cavill. "This was a very important piece of casting for me because Martha Kent is the woman whose values helped shape the man we know as Superman," Snyder said in the release. "We are thrilled to have Diane in the role because she can convey the wisdom and the wonder of a woman whose son has powers beyond her imagination."29Laurence Fishburne as Perry White: Editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet and the boss of Lois Lane. Fishburne is the first African-American to play Perry White in a live-action film.30 Fishburne stated that he modeled his character after Ed Bradley, stating that "my inspiration really is the late Ed Bradley, who was a CBS correspondent on 60 Minutes for many years ... The legendary Ed Bradley... was a friend, a mentor, and a role model for me, particularly because he worked in journalism, and he was the kind of guy who walked with kings, but he had the common touch. And so he was my inspiration for Perry."31Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul: General Zod's sub-commander and a commander of the Kryptonian military, who is completely devoted and loyal to Zod. Gal Gadot was offered the role but refused because she was pregnant at that time; this allowed her to be later cast as Wonder Woman in the film's sequel.32Christopher Meloni as Colonel Nathan Hardy, USAF:3334 A United States Air Force officer assigned to the United States Northern Command.Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van: The biological mother of Superman and loyal wife to Jor-El. Julia Ormond had previously been announced as cast, but dropped out.35 Connie Nielsen was in negotiations for the role before Zurer was cast.36Russell Crowe as Jor-El: The biological father of Superman. Sean Penn and Clive Owen were also considered for the role.37 Crowe incorporates how his own fatherhood informed his reading of the script to portray Jor-El, stating that "...it was one of those things where that's how it was connecting me. That's the question that Jor-El faces, that's the situation that he's in." Crowe also comments on his preparation for the film stating that: "When I signed on... well, one, I didn't realize that I would be wearing Spandex—'cause you know that's Superman's costume—I didn't realize that I'd have to fit into it as well," Crowe said. "But, I also didn't realize the type of organizer that Zack Snyder is, 'cause this was really old school prep. This is sort of David Lean-level preparation, and I really appreciated him. And I was on the movie for three-and-a-half or four months before I even got in front of the camera."38 Additionally, Harry Lennix plays Lieutenant General Calvin Swanwick, a United States Army general officer and the deputy commander of U.S. Northern Command.3339 Christina Wren plays Captain Carrie Farris, a U.S. Air Force officer and the assistant to General Swanwick.40 Richard Schiff plays Dr. Emil Hamilton, a scientist who works with the United States Armed Forces for DARPA.414243 Carla Gugino portrays the voice of Kelor, the Kryptonian A.I. service-robot.44 Mackenzie Gray plays Jax-Ur, a Kryptonian scientist who is one of General Zod's followers.45 Michael Kelly plays Steve Lombard, an employee of the Daily Planet, and Rebecca Buller plays Jenny Jurwich, an intern of the Daily Planet. Jack Foley, Jadin Gould and Rowen Kahn respectively play Pete Ross, Lana Lang and Kenny Braverman, classmates of Clark Kent in high school with Joseph Cranford portraying Ross as an adult. Richard Cetrone, Samantha Jo, Revard Dufresne and Apollonia Vanova respectively play Tor-An, Car-Vex, Dev-Em II and Nadira, Kryptonian soldiers that follow General Zod. Production Development "He basically told me, 'I have this thought about how you would approach Superman', I immediately got it, loved it and thought: That is a way of approaching the story I’ve never seen before that makes it incredibly exciting. I wanted to get Emma Thomas and I involved in shepherding the project right away and getting it to the studio and getting it going in an exciting way." —Christopher Nolan, recalling the moment when Goyer presented the idea of a modernized Superman.4647 In June 2008, Warner Bros. took pitches from comic book writers, screenwriters and directors on how to successfully restart the Superman film series.48 Comic book writers Grant Morrison, Mark Waid, Geoff Johns and Brad Meltzer were among those who pitched their ideas for a reboot. "I told them, it’s not that bad. Just treat Superman Returns as the Ang Lee Hulk," Morrison said. "The Incredible Hulk has proven the audience will forgive you and let you redo the franchise," said Waid.49 Morrison's idea was similar to his work on All-Star Superman, while Waid's was akin to Superman: Birthright.49 Mark Millar, teaming with director Matthew Vaughn, also planned an epic eight-hour Superman trilogy, each installment released a year apart, similar to The Lord of the Rings.5051 Millar compared it to the Godfather trilogy, in which it would chronicle the entire life of Superman, from the early days of Krypton to the finale where Superman loses his powers as the Sun starts to supernova.52 In August 2008, Warner Bros. suggested a reboot of the film series. Studio executive Jeff Robinov planned to have the film released either by 2010 or 2011, explaining "Superman Returns didn't quite work as a film in the way that we wanted it to. It didn't position the character the way he needed to be positioned. Had Superman worked in 2006, we would have had a movie for Christmas of this year or 2009. Now the plan is just to reintroduce Superman without regard to a Batman and Superman movie at all."53 Paul Levitz stated in an interview that Batman holds the key to the Superman reboot. He elaborated, "Everyone is waiting for Nolan to sign on for another Batman, once that happens, the release date for Superman and all other future projects will follow."54 In February 2009, McG, who previously planned to direct Superman: Flyby, expressed interest in returning to the Superman franchise.5455 August 2009 saw a court ruling in which Jerry Siegel's family recaptured 50% of the rights to Superman's origins and Siegel's share of the copyright in Action Comics#1.56 In addition, a judge ruled that Warner Bros. did not owe the families additional royalties from previous films. However, if they did not begin production on a Superman film by 2011, then the Siegel estate would have been able to sue for lost revenue on an unproduced film.57 The plot of Man of Steel employs a nonlinear narrative, and tells parts of the story in flashback. During story discussions for The Dark Knight Rises in 2008, David S. Goyer told Christopher Nolan his idea regarding how to present Superman in a modern context.46 Impressed with Goyer's concept, Nolan pitched the idea to the studio,46 who hired Nolan to produce and Goyer to write based on the financial and critical success of The Dark Knight.5859 Nolan admired Bryan Singer's work on Superman Returns for its connection to Richard Donner's version, stating that "A lot of people have approached Superman in a lot of different ways. I only know the way that has worked for us that's what I know how to do," emphasizing the idea that Batman exists in a world where he is the only superhero and a similar approach to the Man of Steel would assure the integrity needed for the film. "Each serves to the internal logic of the story. They have nothing to do with each other." Nolan, however, clarified that the new film would not have any relationship with the previous film series.60 Jeff Robinov, president of Warner Bros. Pictures Group, spoke to Entertainment Weekly, and allowed a peek over the wall of secrecy surrounding their DC Comics plans: "It's setting the tone for what the movies are going to be like going forward. In that, it's definitely a first step."61 Plans included for the film to contain references to the existence of other superheroes, alluding to the possibility of a further DC Universe,62 and setting the tone for a shared fictional universe of DC Comics characters on film.63 Guillermo del Toro, with whom Goyer worked on Blade II, turned down the director's position on the reboot because of his commitment on a film adaptation of At the Mountains of Madness,64 while Robert Zemeckis was also approached.65 Ben Affleck, Darren Aronofsky, Duncan Jones, Jonathan Liebesman, Matt Reeves, and Tony Scott were considered as potential directors,66 before Zack Snyder was hired in October 2010.67 Casting began the following November.6869 Zack Snyder confirmed both Booster Gold and Batman references in the film, indicating their presence in the DC shared film universe. When Zod destroys a satellite, the words "Wayne Enterprises" are scrolled on the satellite.70 Filming Principal photography began on August 1, 2011, at an industrial park near DuPage Airport under the codename "Autumn Frost".71 Zack Snyder expressed reluctance to shooting the film in 3-D, due to the technical limitations of the format, and instead chose to shoot the film two-dimensionally and convert the film into 3-D in post production, for a 2-D, 3-D, and IMAX 3-D release.72 Snyder also chose to shoot the film on film instead of digitally, because he felt it would make the film, "a big movie experience".73 Filming was expected to last for two to three months.74 Production took place in Plano, Illinois on August 22 to 29.7175 According to an interview with Michael Shannon, filming would continue until February 2012. Man of Steel filmed in the Chicago area, California and Burnaby's Mammoth Studios was transformed into Superman's home planet of Krypton and myriad extraterrestrial aircraft. Metro lands on Vancouver's North Shore waterfront hosted the shoot for the dramatic oil rig rescue that introduces audiences to Superman. Ucluelet and Nanaimo, British Columbia, feature prominently in the film’s first hour—the trademark winter mist and rough seas are passed off as Alaska in the film. Filming took place in the Chicago Loop from September 7 to 17.71 Vancouver production took place from September 21, 2011, to January 20, 2012.76 The Chicago shoot was a unit project, meaning that filming could partake numerous establishing shots as well as cutaways and may not necessarily include principal cast members.77 Design Man of Steel features a redesigned Superman costume by James Acheson and Michael Wilkinson. The costume preserves the color scheme and "S" logo, but adopts darker tones, and notably does not feature the red trunks usually worn by Superman. Zack Snyder said the costume is "a modern aesthetic". He and the producers attempted to devise a suit featuring the red trunks, but could not design one that fit into the tone of the film, leading to their removal from the suit.78 Because of Wilkinson's unavailability, Snyder chose Acheson to design the suit; however he only started developing it, and Wilkinson finished the development when he returned, and designed the other character's costumes as well.79 Due to the substantial weight a practical suit would yield, the Kryptonian armor for General Zod was constructed through CGI to allow Shannon "freedom of movement".80 In a March 2014 interview with Esquire, Wilkinson explained the reason for the look of Superman's redesigned suit: “ A lot of the efforts we took in the film were to explain why the suit looks the way it does. We didn't want it to be a random, ornamental decision. We start the film on the planet of Krypton, which is where the suit comes from, and we go to great pains to show the suit fitting into the culture. All of the people you see on Krypton are wearing this chainmail-like suit, with the same detailing as the Superman suit. Everyone has their family crests on their chests. The cuff and the boot details are shared through all of the different characters we meet on Krypton. So by the time we see Superman in his suit we understand why it looks the way it looks.79 ” Effects John "DJ" Desjardin served as the visual supervisor for Man of Steel, with Weta Digital, MPC, and Double Negative providing the visual effects for the film.818283 Zack Snyder wanted the film to "appear very natural because there’s some very fantastical things in there and he wanted people to suspend their disbelief, and we the visual effects team had to make it as easy as possible for them to do so." Desjardin noted that the intent in shooting the film was to utilize handheld devices to make the film feel like a "documentary-style" film. "We had to think about what that would mean, since we also had to photograph some crazy action," said Desjardin. "So for a lot of the previs we did, we’d start to think where our cameras were and where our cameraman was. A lot of the rules are the Battlestar Galactica rules for the space cams that Gary Hurtzel developed for that miniseries, where we want to make sure if we're translating the camera at all it makes sense. Unless the action is so over the top, like in the end where Superman is beating up Zod—we had to break it a bit."84 Alien-like planet landscapes, creatures, and architecture were created by to further enhance the worldbuilding process of planet Krypton. For the first act of the film taking place on the planet Krypton, Weta Digital placed alien-like planet environments, creatures and the principal means of display—a technology the filmmakers called "liquid geometry". Weta Digital visual effects supervisor Dan Lemmon explained that, "It’s a bunch of silver beads that are suspended through a magnetic field, and the machine is able to control that magnetic field so that the collection of beads behave almost like three-dimensional pixels, and they can create a surface that floats in the air and describes whatever the thing is you’re supposed to be seeing." The beads of the display, which up close would appear to be pyramids with a slight bevel, were designed to create a surface of the object to depict inside a "console-like" figure.84 In the modeling and animation aspect of the liquid geometry, Goodwin explained, "We had to develop a pipeline to bring in assets, so instead of going through the route of reducing the polygon count to something usable what we would then do—you would take the model in whatever way it was made and just scatter discrete points onto it, and extract the matrix onto the animation and copy these points onto the matrix and have these sparse points behaving in a way that the model would."84 After the animation, artists duplicated the beads onto the animated geometry for a pre-simulated lighting version to get approval on how the object would read. Sims were then run "on all the targets which would be discrete beads floating around on top of the surface which would have its own set of parameters," said Goodwin. "The bead size or the turbulence that would crawl along the surface constantly updating the orientation was based on the normal provided by the surface. That was then saved to disk and we would use that sim as the final target for the simulation." After the simulation process, Weta Digital ran every bead through a temporal filter to remove jitter to control the noise. Lighting solutions directly worked on the set. Weta utilized RenderMan to take advantage of improved ray tracing and instancing objects.84 The sequences where Superman utilizes close-combat fight scenes with the other Kryptonians proved to be a major challenge for the filmmakers and the visual effects crew.84 Desjardin explained, "When we do these fights and these hyper-real things, we don’t want to do the traditional, 'OK I’m a cameraman, I'm shooting a clean plate, I'm going to pan over here to follow the action that’s not really there yet but we'll put the action in later. Because that's us animating the characters to the camera. So we would do that animation with the characters—grappling, punching or flying away—and we would take the real guys up until the point until they were supposed to do that and we'd cut. Then we'd put an environment camera there and take the environment. And then a camera for reference of the actors and get each moment. So then we had a set of high-res stills for the environment and the characters. Then, in post, we take the digi-doubles and animate them according to the speeds we want them to move in our digital environment."84 MPC handled the visual effects for the "Smallville encounter" sequence. Before providing the visual effects, the shots were previsualized for the fight choreography. After the previsualizations, live action portions of the scene would be filmed in small pieces. "If say Superman was being punched and would land 50 meters away, we would shoot our start position and end position, and then bridge that gap with the CG takeovers," says Guillaume Rocheron, the MPC visual effects supervisor. A camera rig would then obtain key frames of the choreographed actor. "It's a six-still camera rig that's built on a pipe rig so that you can run it in at the end of a setup and get stills of key frames of a performance or an expression," said Desjardin, "and then we could use those hi-res stills to project onto the CG double and get really accurate transition lighting and color—right from the set."84 On set, a camera rig was used to capture the environment of the sequence. Dubbed "enviro-cam", the visual effects crew would mount a Canon EOS 5D and a motorized nodal head, allowing the crew to capture the environment at a 360-degree angle with 55k resolution for every shot, the process would take approximately two to four minutes. The set capture resulted in lighting and textures that could be reprojected onto geometry.84 Full-screen digital doubles were a major component for the fighting sequences. Digital armor was also added, along with the energy-based Kryptonian helmets. Cyberscan and FACS were conducted with the actors, and polarized and non-polarized reference photos were taken. Superman's cape and costume were scanned in high detail—the cape in particular became a direct extensions of Superman's actions.84 For the sequences involving the terraforming of the city Metropolis, Double Negative handled the visual effects for the sequence. In order to construct a Metropolis that seemed convincing and realistic, Double Negative utilized Esri's CityEngine to help procedurally deliver the city. "That was a much more sci-fi based role," said Double Negative visual effects supervisor Ged Wright, “so we took what they had done and extended it a great deal. The work we were doing was based around the Downtowns for New York, L.A. and Chicago and that gave us the building volumes for heights. We’d skin those volumes with kit parts, but most of it then had to fall down! So we had to rig it for destruction and use it for other aspects of the work as well."84 For the destruction of the buildings, the studio rewrote its own asset system to focus towards its dynamic events. The Bullet physics software was a heavily-impacted component for the utilization of the destruction. "We wanted to be able to run an RBD event and trigger all these secondary events, whether it was glass or dust simulations—all of those things needed to be chained up and handled in a procedural way," said Wright. "One of the advantages of this was that, because it was all based around a limited number of input components, you can make sure they're modeled in a way they’re usable in effects—you can model something but they'll be another stage to rig it for destruction." Fire, smoke, and water stimulation tools were developed at the Double Negative studio. The studio transitioned between the existing proprietary volume rendering software to rendering in Mantra for elements such as fireball sims. Double Negative also used the in-house fluids tool "Squirt" to handle larger scale sims and interaction for more tightly-coupled volumes and particles. Regarding the battle between Superman and Zod, Double Negative implemented real photography onto its digital doubles.84 Music Main article: Man of Steel (soundtrack) Hans Zimmer composed and produced the Man of Steel soundtrack Hans Zimmer initially denied popular rumors that he would be composing the film's score.85 However, in June 2012, it was confirmed that Zimmer would, in fact, be writing the film's musical score.86 To completely distinguish Man of Steel from the previous films, the iconic "Superman March" by John Williams was not used.8788 Hans Zimmer's soundtrack for Man of Steel was released publicly on June 11, 2013.needed An unofficial rip of the musical score from the third trailer, entitled "An Ideal of Hope", confirmed to be a cut-down version of the track "What Are You Going to Do When You Are Not Saving the World?",89 was released on April 19, 2013.90 In late April 2013, the official track listing of the two-disc deluxe edition was revealed.91 Release Man of Steel held a red carpet premiere at the Lincoln Center's Alice Tully Hall in New York City on June 10, 2013,92 which featured the attendance of the principal cast members.93 The film received a wide release on June 14, 2013, in conventional, 3D, and IMAX theaters.9495 Marketing Warner Bros. and DC Comics won the rights to the domain name manofsteel.com, in use by a member of the public, for use for the film's official website.96 On November 20, 2012, for the release of The Dark Knight Rises DVD and Blu-ray, Warner Bros. launched a countdown on the film's website where fans could share the countdown on websites like Facebook or Twitter to unlock an "exclusive reward". On December 3, 2012, the "exclusive reward" was revealed to be an official Man of Steel teaser poster.97 The poster, which depicts Superman being arrested, generated a positive response and much speculation about the film's story.98 On December 10, 2012, a website appeared at dsrwproject.com that provided audio signals to be decoded by viewers. It was discovered to be related to the film due to the copyright on the website.99 By December 11, 2012, the decoded message led readers to another website with a countdown that led to the public release of the trailer.100101 In anticipation of the film, Mattel unveiled a toy line which includes Movie Masters action figures. In addition, Lego will release three Man of Steel sets, inspired by scenes from the film; Rubie’s Costume Co. also released a new line of Man of Steel-inspired costumes and accessories for both kids and adults.102 The film has reportedly earned over $160 million from promotional tie-ins.103 Viral marketing campaigns for the film began when the official website was replaced by "deep space radio waves". The message was decoded to reveal a voice that said "You Are Not Alone". The official site continued to be updated with new static files that slowly revealed the symbol for the film's villain, General Zod. Shortly after, the website was replaced with a "message" from Zod, who requested that Earth must return Kal-El to his custody and told Kal-El to surrender within 24 hours or the world would suffer the consequences.104 A viral site called "IWillFindHim.com" was released that showed a countdown to the third trailer for the film.105 Warner Bros. enlisted a Christian-based marketing firm Grace Hill Media to help spread the Christian themes of the film to the religious demographics. Special trailers were created outlining the religious tones. Hollywood studios frequently market movies to specific religious and cultural groups. Warner Bros. previously marketed films such as The Blind Side, The Notebook, The Book of Eli and the Harry Potter series to faith-based groups.106107 Warner Bros. asked Professor Craig Detweiler of Pepperdine University to "create a Superman-centric sermon outline for pastors titled 'Jesus: The Original Superhero.'"108 Paul Asay of The Washington Post writes that the "religious themes keep coming: Free will. Sacrifice. God-given purpose. Man of Steel isn’t just a movie. It’s a Bible study in a cape. The messages are so strong that its marketers been sic explicitly pushing the film to Christian audiences."109 Home media Man of Steel was released as a single disc DVD (feature film only), on two-disc DVD with bonus features, and respective Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D combo packs on November 12, 2013,110 and in the United Kingdom on December 2, 2013.111 As of January 2015, Man of Steel has sold 2,279,088 DVDs along with 3,153,563 Blu-ray Discs totalling $41,500,264 and $63,820,325, respectively for a total of $105,320,589.112 Reception Box office Man of Steel grossed $291 million in North America and $377 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $668 million,3 making it the highest-grossing Superman film to date, and the second-highest-grossing reboot of all time behind The Amazing Spider-Man (although it did beat The Amazing Spider-Man in North America). Calculating in all expenses, Deadline.com estimated that the film made a profit of $42.7 million, for Warner Bros.113 The film earned $116.6 million on its opening weekend, including $17.5 million from IMAX theaters.114 Man of Steel made $12 million from a Thursday night Walmart screening program, and an additional $9 million from midnight shows.115 This marked Warner Bros.' third-highest advance night/midnight opening, and the biggest advance night/midnight debut for a non-sequel.116 The film eventually earned $44 million during its opening Friday (including midnight grosses) and $56.1 million when the Thursday night showings are included. The opening-day gross was the second highest for a non-sequel, and the 20th largest overall.3 Its opening weekend gross of $116.6 million was the third-highest of 2013, behind Iron Man 3 ($174.1 million) and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire ($158.1 million), and the third-highest among non-sequels, behind Marvel's The Avengers ($207.4 million) and The Hunger Games ($152.5 million). It also broke Toy Story 3's record ($110.3 million) for the highest weekend debut in June (the record was again broken two years later by Jurassic World's opening gross of $208.8 million).117118 However, on its second weekend, Man of Steel's box office fell almost 65%–68% if the Thursday night gross is included—putting it in third place, behind Monsters University and World War Z. Box Office Mojo called it an "abnormally large drop," close to the second weekend decline for Green Lantern.119 Man of Steel earned $73.3 million on its opening weekend from 24 countries, which includes $4.2 million from 79 IMAX theaters, setting a June opening-weekend record for IMAX.114 The film set an opening-day record in the Philippines with $1.66 million.120 In the UK, Ireland and Malta, the film earned $5.6 million on its opening day and £11.2 million ($17.47 million) on its opening weekend.121122 Its biggest opener outside the United States was in China, with $25.9 million in four days (Thursday to Sunday).123 In total earnings, its three largest countries after North America are China ($63.4 million), the UK, Ireland and Malta ($46.2 million) and Australia ($22.3 million).124 Critical response Man of Steel received mixed reviews from critics and audiences. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 56%, based on 291 reviews, with an average rating of 6.2/10. The site's consensus reads, "Man of Steel's exhilarating action and spectacle can't fully overcome its detours into generic blockbuster territory."45 On Metacritic, the film received a weighted score of 55 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews".125 Audience polls in North America from CinemaScore for the film tallied an average grade of an "A–" on an A+ to F scale, with those under the age of 18 and older than 50 giving it an "A".126 Cavill's performance as Superman earned mixed reviews, with some critics commenting on perceived stiffness and a lack of charisma.127 Ratings were lower than those given for Superman Returns, which received a 76% score on Rotten Tomatoes and a 72 score from Metacritic.128129 Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times said that Man of Steel covered no new ground with regard to Superman films, and instead, "we're plunged back into a mostly underwhelming film, with underdeveloped characters and supercharged fight scenes that drag on and offer nothing new in the way of special-effects creativity".130 The Boston Globe's Ty Burr wrote, "What’s missing from this Superman saga is a sense of lightness, of pop joy".131 The Washington Post's Ann Hornaday stated that with "Hans Zimmer’s turgid, over-produced score", the film "is an exceptionally unpleasant viewing experience".132 For The Denver Post's Lisa Kennedy, the chief problem with Man of Steel is the "rhythm and balance in the storytelling and directing" which resulted in a film that swings "between destructive overstatement and flat-footed homilies."133 Kofi Outlaw, Editor-in-Chief at Screenrant.com, gave Man of Steel a 4 out of 5 star review, stating that "Man of Steel has more than earned its keep, and deserves to be THE iconic Superman movie for a whole new generation".134 He would go on to name Man of Steel the best Superhero movie of 2013.135 Jim Vejvoda of IGN gave Man of Steel a 9 out of 10 while praising the action sequences and the performances of Kevin Costner, Russell Crowe and Michael Shannon.136 Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave it a 3 stars out of 4, saying, "Caught in the slipstream between action and angst, Man of Steel is a bumpy ride for sure. But there's no way to stay blind to its wonders."137 Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter said rebooting the franchise was unnecessary, but that the film was confident enough and Snyder's attention to detail careful enough that audiences could overlook another reboot.138 PopMatters journalist J.C. Maçek, III, wrote, "The path of this flawed savior isn’t quite the one that we have been led to expect and many fans will love that and many fans will decry its comic book-divergent choices. On the other hand, barring Lois Lane’s own knowledge of the dual nature of Clark and Superman (thus depriving one of fiction’s greatest reveals), the hero we see in the final moments of Man of Steel is nothing if not the character Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster created… with just a bit more in the 'imperfections' column."139 Steve Persall of the Tampa Bay Times stated that, "Man of Steel is more than just Avengers-sized escapism; it's an artistic introduction to a movie superhero we only thought we knew."140 Time magazine's Richard Corliss said, "The movie finds its true, lofty footing not when it displays Kal-El’s extraordinary powers, but when it dramatizes Clark Kent’s roiling humanity. The super part of Man of Steel is just okay, but the man part is super."141 In a review on Roger Ebert's website, Matt Zoller Seitz awarded the film three out of four stars, calling it an "astonishing movie" and praising the conflict between Clark and Zod. But he criticized the film for not having more personal and intimate moments between Clark and Lois.142 In 2014, Empire ranked Man of Steel the 286th greatest film ever made on their list of "The 301 Greatest Movies Of All Time" as voted by the magazine's readers.143 Speaking to Fox Business Channel, Grae Drake, editor of Rotten Tomatoes, expressed dismay over the critical reception, stating, "As much as I love and respect our critics at Rotten Tomatoes, I've got to say I am shocked. Listen, the movie’s not perfect but ... I just cannot fathom it. It was a good movie, you guys."144 Reaction to the film among comics creators was mixed.145 Those who enjoyed it include Jeff Parker, Heidi MacDonald, Ethan Van Sciver, Christos Gage and former Superman writer Dan Jurgens. Among its detractors were Joe Keatinge, Sean McKeever, Gabriel Hardman and Mark Waid. MacDonald praised the film's action, drama and leads Henry Cavill and Amy Adams. Van Sciver singled out Cavill in particular for praise. Gage called it the best Superman film since 1980's Superman II. Hardman said that he liked a lot of the mechanics but did not connect with the characters, which robbed the story of tension. Waid, who wrote the origin miniseries Superman: Birthright, criticized the film for its overall "joyless" tone, and for Superman's decision to kill Zod,145146147 a criticism echoed by other creators. Writer Grant Morrison, who wrote the critically acclaimed miniseries All-Star Superman,148 expressed mixed reaction to the film, saying that while he "kinda liked it and kinda didn’t", it did not present anything new, as he would have preferred a "second act" type story with Lex Luthor instead of re-establishing the character by presenting information Morrison is already familiar with. Morrison also questioned the need for a superhero to kill,149 as did artist Neal Adams, who suggested that other avenues were open to Superman when Zod threatened innocents with his heat vision, such as covering his eyes. Adams further took issue with Superman's failure to move the final battle with Zod away from the heavily populated Metropolis, as the character did at the end of Superman II.150 Accolades Awards and nominations Association Date Category Recipients / nominees Result Ref. Annie Awards February 1, 2014 Outstanding Achievement, Animated Effects in a Live Action Production Man of Steel Nominated 151 British Academy of Film and Television Arts BAFTA Kids' Vote – Feature Film in 2013 Man of Steel Nominated 152 Critics' Choice Movie Awards January 16, 2014 Best Actor in an Action Movie Henry Cavill Nominated 153 Denver Film Critics Society January 13, 2014 Best Original Score Hans Zimmer (also for 12 Years a Slave) Nominated Best Science Fiction/Horror Film Man of Steel Nominated Golden Trailer Awards June 17, 2013 "Best Summer 2013 Blockbuster Poster". Man of Steel Won Houston Film Critics Society December 15, 2013 Best Original Score Hans Zimmer Nominated 154 NewNowNext Awards June 17, 2013 Cause You're Hot Henry Cavill Nominated 155 Next Must-See Movie Man of Steel Won 156 MTV Movie Awards April 13, 2014 Best Hero Henry Cavill Won 157 158 People's Choice Awards January 8, 2014 Favorite Dramatic Actress Amy Adams Nominated Saturn Awards June 2014 Best Comic-to-Film Motion Picture Man of Steel Nominated Best Performance by a Younger Actor Dylan Sprayberry Nominated Best Special Effects Joe Letteri, John "DJ" Desjardin and Dan Lemmon Nominated Teen Choice Awards August 13, 2013 Choice Summer Movie: Action Man of Steel Nominated 159 Choice Summer Movie Star: Male Henry Cavill Nominated 159 Choice Summer Movie Star: Female Amy Adams Nominated 159 Choice Liplock Henry Cavill and Amy Adams Nominated 159 Visual Effects Society February 12, 2014 Outstanding Virtual Cinematography in a Live Action Feature Motion Picture Daniel Paulsson, Edmund Kolloen, Joel Prager, David Stripinis Nominated Outstanding FX and Simulation Animation in a Live Action Feature Motion Picture Brian Goodwin, Gray Horsfield, Mathieu Chardonnet, Adrien Toupet Nominated Themes Many reviewers have stated that Man of Steel is a religious allegory, especially since Warner Bros. set up a website www.manofsteelresources.com that contains "a nine-page pamphlet entitled Jesus – The Original Superhero".160161 Justin Craig compares Kal-El's struggle to the passion of Christ, stating that "Kal-El is more than willing to sacrifice himself to save the people of Earth. Originally reluctant to reveal his identity and powers to the world, Supes decides to turn himself over to Zod to save humanity from annihilation."162 Craig also states that there is an allegory to the Trinity within Man of Steel: "Jor-El returns to Kal-El on Earth as a ghost, guiding his budding superhero son on his journey to salvation. Before Jor-El sends his son off to Earth baby Moses-style, he tells his wife that, like Jesus, 'He’ll be a god to them.'"163 Paul Asay of The Washington Post writes that "Superman floats in space with his arms splayed out as if nailed to an invisible cross," a fact that Craig also mentioned in his assessment of the film.164165 The protagonist of the film is also 33 years old and seeks "counsel at a church."166 Writing for The Huffington Post, Colin Liotta compared Zod to Adolf Hitler, citing, "He feels his vision for a pure Krypton (i.e. a society like the one Hitler envisioned with his eugenics program) is the only answer for survival."167 DC Extended Universe Main article: DC Extended Universe The success of Man of Steel started Warner Bros. plans of an extended universe featuring other DC Comics characters. In July 2013, Snyder announced at San Diego Comic-Con International that the sequel to Man of Steel would have Superman and Batman meeting for the first time in a cinematic format. Cavill, Adams, Lane and Fishburne signed on to reprise their roles.168169 Snyder stated that the film would take inspiration from the comic The Dark Knight Returns.170 In August 2013, Ben Affleck was announced to be playing Batman,171 while Gal Gadot was cast as Wonder Woman in December 2013.172 Later in December, Chris Terrio was hired to rewrite the script, due to Goyer's commitments in other projects.173 In January 2014, it was announced that the film had been delayed from its original July 17, 2015 release date to May 6, 2016,174 and in May 2014, the film's title was revealed to be Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.175 While the film was originally envisioned as a sequel to Man of Steel, it developed into a separate entity.176 The date was moved again to March 25, 2016.177 Snyder later stated that he "thinks in a way Batman v Superman is Man of Steel 2", but added that a future standalone Superman film was not in development.178 In October 2014, a Man of Steel sequel was announced with an intended release between 2016 and 2020.179180 See also United States film.svgFilm in the United States portal Seal of Chicago, Illinois.pngChicago portal P christianity.svgChristianity portal Question bubble thing.svgSuperhero fiction portal Samsung Galaxy S5 Vector.svg2010s portal References 1.Jump up ^ "Man of Steel". British Board of Film Classification. May 21, 2013. Retrieved July 10, 2015. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Man of Steel (2013)". British Film Institute. Retrieved July 10, 2015. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Man of Steel (2013)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved October 2, 2013. 4.Jump up ^ Will Warner Brothers & DC Ever Catch Up To Marvel Television After Last Night's 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'?. Forbes (May 28, 2014). Retrieved on June 5, 2014. 5.Jump up ^ Superman states that he has been on Earth for 33 years when he is in FBI custody. 6.Jump up ^ "Henry Cavill to Play Superman!!". Superhero Hype!. January 30, 2011. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 7.Jump up ^ Saunders, Emma (February 1, 2011). "BBC News - Film invasion of the Super-Brits". BBC. Retrieved February 2, 2011. 8.Jump up ^ Paatsch, Leigh (June 26, 2013). "Super surprising: the actors you didn't know donned the Spandex to play Superman". news.com.au. Retrieved July 10, 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Singh, Anita (January 30, 2011). "Another British superhero: Henry Cavill to play Superman". The Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved March 27, 2011. 10.Jump up ^ "Zack Snyder Making Man of Steel "Edgy" Like The Dark Knight". Collider.com. April 11, 2012. Retrieved May 5, 2012. 11.Jump up ^ Doty, Meriah (May 8, 2013). "Superman's Weakness: Henry Cavill Reveals the New Kryptonite in 'Man of Steel'". Yahoo!. Retrieved May 12, 2013. 12.Jump up ^ "Henry Cavill talks Man Of Steel and James Bond". August 3, 2011. Retrieved May 12, 2013. 13.Jump up ^ Staff (2011-08-12). "Manganiello’s Superman Loss Left Him Depressed". World Entertainment News Newtork. Retrieved 2014-09-11. 14.Jump up ^ Roop, Jason (April 9, 2012). "Richmond Fifth-Grader Lands Superman Movie Role". Style Weekly. Retrieved May 5, 2012. 15.Jump up ^ Arrant, Chris (March 29, 2011). "Is Superman's New Lois Lane Really Too Old For The Man Of Steel?". MTV. Retrieved March 29, 2011. 16.Jump up ^ Vilkomerson, Sara (March 27, 2011). "Amy Adams to play Lois Lane in Superman". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved March 28, 2011. 17.Jump up ^ "'Superman' gets a Lois Lane". willitsuck.com. March 27, 2011. Retrieved July 14, 2013. 18.Jump up ^ Lussier, Germain (February 2, 2011). "Kristen Stewart Will Not Be Lois Lane In Zack Snyder’s ‘Superman’ (UPDATED)". Slashfilm.com. Retrieved June 6, 2013. 19.Jump up ^ Jagernauth, Kevin (February 2, 2011). "Updated: Olivia Wilde & Mila Kunis Also In The Mix For Lois Lane; Kristen Stewart Not Approached". indieWire. Retrieved March 27, 2011. 20.Jump up ^ "Amy Adams Will Be Lois Lane". March 27, 2011. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 21.Jump up ^ Sacks, Ethan (June 11, 2013). "'Man of Steel' star Amy Adams’ super thrill: Getting dream role of Lois Lane she’d imagined since childhood". Daily News. New York. Retrieved July 10, 2013. 22.Jump up ^ Mullins, Jenna (March 26, 2011). "Amy Adams Cast as Lois Lane". E! Online. Archived from the original on April 2, 2011. Retrieved March 26, 2011. 23.Jump up ^ Paur, Joey (April 28, 2013). "Amy Adams discusses her take on Lois Lane". Retrieved May 12, 2013. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Hyde, David (April 10, 2011). "Michael Shannon To Star As General Zod in "Man Of Steel" from Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures". DC Comics. Retrieved May 26, 2014. 25.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys. "Viggo Mortensen on Warners' Radar for 'Superman' Villain (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 4, 2011. 26.Jump up ^ "From The Set of the Man Of Steel". May 30, 2013. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 27.^ Jump up to: a b "Kevin Costner Joins Zack Snyder's Superman Reboot". Paste. March 18, 2011. Retrieved August 4, 2011. 28.Jump up ^ "Zack Snyder explains to us why his Superman movie will be the most realistic yet". i09. March 21, 2011. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 29.Jump up ^ Bettinger, Brandon (March 2, 2011). "Diane Lane Will Play Martha Kent in SUPERMAN". Collider.com. Retrieved June 10, 2013. 30.Jump up ^ Ditzian, Eric (March 8, 2011). "Man Of Steel Taps Laurence Fishburne As News Chief Perry White". MTV. Retrieved August 4, 2011. 31.Jump up ^ Johnson, Scott (June 10, 2013). "Man Of Steel: Laurence Fishburne Modeled Perry White After Ed Bradley". Retrieved June 10, 2013. 32.Jump up ^ Bugley, Chris (September 17, 2015). "Gal Gadot is Wonder Woman because she turned down a major 'Man of Steel' role". Batman News. 33.^ Jump up to: a b Goldberg, Matt (August 4, 2011). "First Official Image of Henry Cavill as Superman in Zack Snyder's Man of Steel". Collider.com. Retrieved August 4, 2011. 34.Jump up ^ Greco, Patti (June 25, 2011). "Chris Meloni Is Playing a General in Superman, Not Lex Luthor". New York. Retrieved July 28, 2011. 35.Jump up ^ "Julia Ormond Out As MAN OF STEEL’s Biological Mom!!". Ain't It Cool News. September 25, 2011. 36.Jump up ^ "Connie Nielsen & Harry Lennix Rumored For Man of Steel". Screen Rant. June 15, 2011. Retrieved August 4, 2011. 37.Jump up ^ "Russell Crowe Eyes 'Superman' Movie". The Hollywood Reporter. June 15, 2011. Retrieved August 4, 2011. 38.Jump up ^ "Man of Steel: Russell Crowe on playing Jor-El". Yahoo!. June 5, 2013. Retrieved June 6, 2013. 39.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (July 8, 2011). "'Dollhouse' Actor Joins 'Man of Steel'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 40.Jump up ^ Collier, Sean (February 9, 2015). "Exclusive: Pittsburgh Native Christina Wren to Appear in "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice"". Pittsburgh Magazine. Retrieved 14 February 2015. 41.Jump up ^ "Richard Schiff joins 'Man of Steel'". Variety. January 9, 2012. 42.Jump up ^ "Richard Schiff Joins SUPERMAN: MAN OF STEEL". Collider.com. January 9, 2012. Retrieved May 5, 2012. 43.Jump up ^ "IAR EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW: Richard Schiff Talks 'Man of Steel'". iamROGUE.com. Retrieved May 5, 2012. 44.Jump up ^ 1 45.^ Jump up to: a b "Man of Steel (2013)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved April 2, 2016. 46.^ Jump up to: a b c "Christopher Nolan on Batman and Superman". Superhero Hype!. June 4, 2010. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 47.Jump up ^ Outlaw, Kofi. "Chris Nolan Talks Superman Reboot & Batman 3". screenrant.com. Retrieved June 11, 2013. 48.Jump up ^ Wigler, Josh (March 26, 2009). "Mark Millar On His Superman Movie Trilogy: "Nothing Is Happening"". MTV News. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 49.^ Jump up to: a b Vineyard, Jennifer (August 11, 2008). "How To Reboot The Superman Movie Franchise-Comic Writers Chime In". MTV. Retrieved August 22, 2008. 50.Jump up ^ Anderson, Martin (July 20, 2008). "The Den Of Geek interview: Mark Millar". DenofGeek.com. Retrieved August 22, 2008. 51.Jump up ^ Wigler, Josh (March 26, 2010). "Matthew Vaughn Says Superman Movie Discussions Were "Very Brief"". MTV News. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 52.Jump up ^ Goodswen, Dan (October 29, 2008). "Exclusive: Mark Millar Talks Superman". Empire. Retrieved October 30, 2008. 53.Jump up ^ Schuker, Lauren A. E. (August 22, 2008). "Warner Bets on Fewer, Bigger Movies". The Wall Street Journal. Archived from the original on March 21, 2011. Retrieved October 22, 2008. 54.^ Jump up to: a b O, Courtney. (October 10, 2008). "Paul Levitz Chats Batman, Superman: The Man of Steel, and More". MovieWeb. Retrieved June 10, 2013. 55.Jump up ^ Woerner, Meredith. "McG's 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea Trumps His Superman Movie". io9.com. Retrieved June 11, 2013. 56.Jump up ^ Graser, Marc (August 13, 2009). "Superman co-creator's family given rights". Variety. Retrieved August 29, 2009. 57.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (July 8, 2009). "Warner Bros. wins Superman case". Variety. Retrieved July 27, 2010. 58.Jump up ^ Finke, Nikki; Fleming, Mike (February 9, 2010). "It's A Bird! It's A Plane! It's Chris Nolan! He'll Mentor Superman 3.0 And Prep 3rd Batman". Deadline.com. Archived from the original on March 21, 2011. Retrieved December 3, 2010. 59.Jump up ^ Schuker, Lauren A. E. (August 22, 2008). "Warner Bets on Fewer, Bigger Movies". The Wall Street Journal. Archived from the original on March 21, 2011. Retrieved October 22, 2008. 60.Jump up ^ Boucher, Geoff (March 10, 2010). "Christopher Nolan takes flight with Superman: "We have a fantastic story"". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved July 5, 2010. 61.Jump up ^ Baldwin, Kristen (April 11, 2013). "'Man of Steel' will open door for more DC Comics superhero movies". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 62.Jump up ^ "‘Man of Steel’ director Zack Snyder promises references to DC Universe". Batman News. April 23, 2013. Retrieved April 24, 2013. 63.Jump up ^ Dyce, Andrew (April 11, 2013). "‘Man of Steel’ Will Launch DC Shared Universe". ScreenRant. Retrieved April 12, 2013. 64.Jump up ^ Fleming, Michael (September 13, 2010). "Toronto Q&A: Guillermo Del Toro About Producing Julia's Eyes And Biutiful". Deadline.com. Retrieved December 3, 2010. 65.Jump up ^ Wigler, Josh (November 1, 2010). "Robert Zemeckis On Superman Reboot: "I Passed On That Faster Than A Speeding Bullet"". MTV News. Retrieved December 3, 2010. 66.Jump up ^ Fleming, Michael (September 23, 2010). "Chris Nolan Looking for Superman Directors". Deadline.com. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 67.Jump up ^ Fleming, Michael (October 4, 2010). "SCOOP: Zack Snyder Directing Superman". Deadline.com. Retrieved October 4, 2010. 68.Jump up ^ Snider, Mike (November 26, 2010). "Q&A: Screenwriter David Goyer on Call of Duty: Black Ops". USA Today. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 69.Jump up ^ Reynolds, Simon (October 4, 2010). "Affleck 'was Nolan's choice for Superman' - Movies News". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 5, 2012. 70.Jump up ^ "MAN OF STEEL Easter Egg Revealed; Has Possible Repercussions for MAN OF STEEL 2". Collider. November 5, 2012. Retrieved June 16, 2013. 71.^ Jump up to: a b c Merrion, Paul (July 28, 2011). "Superman flying into Chicago in August for filming". Crain's Chicago Business. Retrieved July 29, 2011. 72.Jump up ^ "‘Man of Steel’ Being Post-Converted to 3D". Screen Rant. November 2012. Retrieved April 20, 2013. 73.Jump up ^ "'Gatsby,' Superman make their introduction at CinemaCon". USA Today. April 13, 2013. Retrieved April 24, 2013. 74.Jump up ^ Merrion, Paul (March 28, 2011). "Latest Superman movie arrives in the nick of time". Crain's Chicago Business. Retrieved July 28, 2011. 75.Jump up ^ Guzzardi, Will (March 28, 2011). "Superman: Man Of Steel Filming In Chicago, According To Industry Sources". Huffington Post. Retrieved March 29, 2011. 76.Jump up ^ Lederman, Marsha (December 17, 2010). "Next Superman film to be shot in Vancouver". The Globe and Mail (Toronto). Retrieved December 17, 2010. 77.Jump up ^ "‘Superman: Man of Steel’ Flying to Chicago for Shooting; Military Equipment". Screenrant. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 78.Jump up ^ Sacks, Ethan; McClear, Sheila (June 9, 2013). "In 'Man of Steel,' Superman's costume gets 2013 makeover for director Zack Snyder's update". Daily News. New York. Retrieved June 17, 2013. 79.^ Jump up to: a b Zemler, Emily (March 12, 2014). "Inside the Evolution of Superman's Look". Esquire. Retrieved June 19, 2014. 80.Jump up ^ Wales, George (April 23, 2013). "Michael Shannon talks Man Of Steel: the CGI suit and Goyer's script". TotalFilm.com. Retrieved June 21, 2013. 81.Jump up ^ "Effects Supremo Joe Letteri Says Zack Snyder Is Placing Emphasis On In-Camera Effects In 'Man of Steel'". Indiewire. Retrieved July 17, 2012. 82.Jump up ^ "Superman: Man of Steel". Archived from the original on January 4, 2013. Retrieved July 17, 2012. 83.Jump up ^ "Double Negative: Full Project list". Retrieved July 22, 2012. 84.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k "Man of Steel vfx milestones". Fx Guide. June 24, 2013. Retrieved June 25, 2013. 85.Jump up ^ "Hans Zimmer Debunks SUPERMAN Rumor". Collider. Retrieved December 17, 2011. 86.Jump up ^ Eisenberg, Eric. "Man Of Steel To Feature The Music Of Hans Zimmer". cinemablend.com. Retrieved June 18, 2012. 87.Jump up ^ "MAN OF STEEL Won't Include John Williams' SUPERMAN Score". Geektyrant.com. August 13, 2012. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 88.Jump up ^ ""Man of Steel" Won't Use John Williams' "Superman" Music". Worstpreviews.com. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 89.Jump up ^ "WaterTower Music". 90.Jump up ^ "Hans Zimmer’s ‘Man of Steel’ Trailer Song Available To Stream In Full: "An Ideal of Hope"". Flicks and Bits. Retrieved April 24, 2013. 91.Jump up ^ "Man of Steel Two-Disc Soundtrack Featuring Original Music by Hans Zimmer Set for Release June 11th". fortmilltimes.com. April 30, 2013. Retrieved April 30, 2013. 92.Jump up ^ "'Man of Steel' Premiere: Superman Takes Off in New York City". The Hollywood Reporter. June 11, 2013. Retrieved May 19, 2014. 93.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (June 10, 2013). "Man of Steel Live Stream: Watch the Red Carpet Premiere". Variety. Retrieved June 15, 2013. 94.Jump up ^ ""Man of Steel" to Soar into Theaters Next Summer in 3D" (Press release). Marketwatch.com. November 7, 2012. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 95.Jump up ^ "Third Batman, New Superman Part of IMAX Deal". Superhero Hype!. April 28, 2010. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 96.Jump up ^ "DC Comics wins dispute over ManofSteel.com domain name". Fusible.com. July 20, 2011. Retrieved August 4, 2011. 97.Jump up ^ "Dark Knight Rises Blu-ray Countdown Leads to Man of Steel "Reward"". 98.Jump up ^ Kendrick, Ben (December 3, 2012). "New ‘Man of Steel’ Poster: Can You Arrest Superman?". Screenrant. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 99.Jump up ^ Warren, Christina (December 10, 2012). "Is This the Next Big Viral Movie Campaign?". Mashable. 100.Jump up ^ Reynolds, Simon (December 11, 2012). "'Man of Steel': Kryptonian symbol viral counts down to trailer launch". Digital Spy. 101.Jump up ^ Franich, Darren (December 11, 2012). "'Man of Steel' trailer: Feast your eyes on Zack Snyder's new Superman movie". Entertainment Weekly. 102.Jump up ^ Cochran, Jay (January 30, 2013). "More Mattel 6" Man Of Steel Movie Masters Figures Revealed - Superman & Jor-El". Toynewsi.com. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 103.Jump up ^ "Superman Reboot 'Man of Steel' Snares $160M in Promotions". June 3, 2013. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 104.Jump up ^ "The Man of Steel Viral Marketing Continues". April 13, 2013. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 105.Jump up ^ "Man of Steel's General Zod Delivers a Message!". April 14, 2013. Retrieved June 3, 2013. 106.Jump up ^ Lang, Derrik J. (June 19, 2013). "'Man of Steel' promoted from the pulpit". Yahoo! (Yahoo!). Retrieved April 2, 2014. 107.Jump up ^ "Warner Bros. and Christian-focused marketing firm promoting 'Man of Steel' from the pulpit". Fox News Channel. June 19, 2013. Retrieved July 4, 2013. 108.Jump up ^ Lang, Derrik J. (June 19, 2013). "'Man Of Steel' Promoted To Christian Groups: Warner Bros. Takes Superhero Flick To The Pulpit". The Huffington Post. Retrieved April 2, 2014. "The studio enlisted Christian-focused firm Grace Hill Media to promote "Man of Steel" to faith-based groups by inviting them to early screenings and creating trailers that highlight the film's religious themes. They also enlisted Craig Detweiler, a Pepperdine University professor and author of "Into the Dark: Seeing the Sacred in the Top Films of the 21st Century," to create a Superman-centric sermon outline for pastors titled "Jesus: The Original Superhero."" 109.Jump up ^ Asay, Paul (June 18, 2013). "‘Man of Steel,’ man of God?". The Washington Post. Retrieved April 2, 2014. 110.Jump up ^ "Man of Steel Blu-ray". Blu-ray.com. Retrieved July 17, 2013. 111.Jump up ^ "Man of Steel DVD & Blu-ray release date". ReleasedateUSA.com. Retrieved September 19, 2013. 112.Jump up ^ Man of Steel - Box Office Data, DVD and Blu-ray Sales, Movie News, Cast and Crew Information. The Numbers. Retrieved on February 9, 2015. 113.Jump up ^ Mike Fleming Jr (March 21, 2014). "2013 Most Valuable Blockbuster Tournament Tip-Off – #1 ‘Iron Man 3′ Vs. #16 ‘The Conjuring'; #8 ‘Gravity’ Vs. #9 ‘Man Of Steel’". Deadline.com. Retrieved March 22, 2015. 114.^ Jump up to: a b "UPDATED GLOBAL: 'Man Of Steel' Breaks $200M In Opening Weekend". June 16, 2013. Retrieved June 17, 2013. 115.Jump up ^ "Forecast: 'Man of Steel' Sets Sights on June Record". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 17, 2013. 116.Jump up ^ "Thursday Box Office: 'Man Of Steel' Grosses Super $21 Million". Forbes. June 15, 2013. Retrieved June 15, 2013. 117.Jump up ^ "Weekend Report: 'Man of Steel' Soars, Scores New June Record". Box Office Mojo. June 16, 2013. Retrieved June 17, 2013. 118.Jump up ^ "Box office report: Jurassic World roars to biggest global opening of all time". Entertainment Weekly. June 14, 2015. Retrieved June 14, 2015. 119.Jump up ^ Weekend Report: 'Monsters' and Zombies Both Win On Busy Weekend Box Office Mojo. Retrieved July 1, 2013 120.Jump up ^ "Updated Global: 'Man Of Steel' Breaks $200M In Opening Weekend". boxoffice.com. June 13, 2013. Retrieved June 17, 2013. 121.Jump up ^ Finke, Nikki (June 16, 2013). "‘Man Of Steel’ Soars To $200.3M Worldwide In First 4 Days As #1: Record June Domestic Opening Of $128.7M, International $71.6M". Retrieved June 17, 2013. 122.Jump up ^ Reynolds, Simon (June 19, 2013). "Man of Steel has second-biggest opening of 2013 - UK box office top 10". Digital Spy. Retrieved June 21, 2013. 123.Jump up ^ "CHINA: 'Man Of Steel' Leads The Week With $25M Premiere". Boxoffice.com. June 25, 2013. Retrieved July 21, 2013. 124.Jump up ^ "Man of Stell (2013) - International Box Office Results". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved April 5, 2014. 125.Jump up ^ "Man of Steel". Metacritic. Retrieved June 16, 2013. 126.Jump up ^ Finke, Nikki (June 17, 2013). "‘Man Of Steel’ Soars To $200.3M Worldwide In First 4 Days As #1: Record June Domestic Opening Of $128.7M, International $71.6M". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 17, 2013. 127.Jump up ^ Lauren Duca. "What Critics Said About Henry Cavill’s Superman -- Vulture". Vulture. 128.Jump up ^ "Superman Returns". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2008-11-04. 129.Jump up ^ "Superman Returns (2006): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 2008-11-04. 130.Jump up ^ Roeper, Richard (June 11, 2013). "‘Man of Steel’ beset by Kryptonite". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved June 16, 2013. 131.Jump up ^ Burr, Ty (June 12, 2013). "Saving the world is serious business in ‘Man of Steel’". Boston Globe. Retrieved June 16, 2013. 132.Jump up ^ Hornaday, Ann (June 12, 2013). "‘Man of Steel’: Henry Cavill stars as Superman in this bombastic reboot". The Washington Post. Retrieved June 16, 2013. 133.Jump up ^ Kennedy, Lisa (June 14, 2013). "Movie review: The "S" does not stand for soar in "Man of Steel"". The Denver Post. Retrieved June 16, 2013. 134.Jump up ^ Outlaw, Kofi. "Man of Steel: Film Review". Screenrant.com. Retrieved June 14, 2013. 135.Jump up ^ Outlaw, Kofi. "Why ‘Man of Steel’ is the Best Superhero Movie of 2013". Screenrant.com. Retrieved December 10, 2013. 136.Jump up ^ Vejvoda, Jim. "Superman's Reborn in Grand Fashion". IGN. Retrieved June 11, 2013. 137.Jump up ^ 2, Rolling Stone 138.Jump up ^ McCarthy, Todd. "Man of Steel: Film Review". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 10, 2013. 139.Jump up ^ Maçek III, J.C. (July 10, 2013). "Reboot to the Head: A Comicbook-based Analysis of Zack Snyder's Man of Steel". PopMatters. Retrieved July 11, 2013. 140.Jump up ^ Persall, Steve (June 12, 2013). "Review: 'Man of Steel' revitalizes the Superman legend". Tampa Bay Times. Retrieved June 16, 2013. 141.Jump up ^ Corliss, Richard (June 12, 2013). "'Man of Steel': Super Man ... or Human God?". Time. Retrieved June 16, 2013. 142.Jump up ^ Matt Zoller Seitz (June 14, 2013) ""Man of Steel"". RogerEbert.com. Ebert Digital LLC. 143.Jump up ^ "The 301 Greatest Movies Of All Time | Empire | www.empireonline.com". www.empireonline.com. Retrieved 2015-10-19. 144.Jump up ^ Burlingame, Russ. "Man of Steel: Rotten Tomatoes Editor Shocked At Low Critic Rating". Comicbook.com. 145.^ Jump up to: a b White, Brett (June 17, 2013). "'Man Of Steel' Divides Comics Community". MTV Splash Page. 146.Jump up ^ Waid, Mark (June 14, 2013). "Man of Steel, since you asked." Thrillbent. 147.Jump up ^ Puchko, Kristy (June 17, 2013). "Superman Comic Writer Hates Man Of Steel, And Here's Why". CinemaBlend. 148.Jump up ^ Grossman, Lev (December 9, 2007). "Top 10 Graphic Novels". Time. Archived from the original on 24 April 2008. Retrieved April 21, 2008. 149.Jump up ^ Truitt, Brian (July 28, 2013). "Sunday Geekersation: Grant Morrison switches superheroes". USA Today. 150.Jump up ^ "Neal Adams Slams Man of Steel & Superman Returns". July 1, 2014. Cosmic Booknews. 151.Jump up ^ "41st Annual Annie Awards Categories". Annie Awards. Retrieved January 5, 2014. 152.Jump up ^ "Children's | BAFTA Kids' Vote - Feature Film in 2013". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. Retrieved January 5, 2014. 153.Jump up ^ "Critics' Choice Movie Awards". Critics' Choice. Retrieved December 30, 2013. 154.Jump up ^ Stone, Sasha (December 15, 2013). "12 Years a Slave wins Pic, Cuaron Director for Houston Film Critics". Awards Daily. Retrieved December 16, 2013. 155.Jump up ^ "2013 Nominees Cause You're Hot". Retrieved June 17, 2013. 156.Jump up ^ "2013 Nominees Next Must-See Movie". Retrieved June 17, 2013. 157.Jump up ^ "2014 MTV Movie Awards: Full Nominations List". MTV. March 6, 2014. Retrieved March 11, 2014. 158.Jump up ^ "MTV Movie Awards: Winners List". Variety. April 13, 2014. Retrieved April 13, 2014. 159.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Teen Choice Awards 2013 - list of winners". Retrieved August 13, 2013. 160.Jump up ^ Child, Ben. "Man of Steel marketing campaign seeks to align Superman with Jesus". The Guardian. Retrieved April 2, 2014. "Hollywood studio Warner Bros is targeting Christian audiences in the US with a campaign for its superhero blockbuster Man of Steel that explicitly compares Superman to Jesus. The studio has teamed up with a specialist marketing firm with the aim of encouraging pastors to utilise Zack Snyder's comic book reboot in sermons. It has set up a special website touting a nine-page pamphlet entitled Jesus – the Original Superhero." 161.Jump up ^ "Superman: Flying to a church near you". CNN. CNN. June 14, 2013. Retrieved April 2, 2014. "Warner Bros. Studios is aggressively marketing "Man of Steel" to Christian pastors, inviting them to early screenings, creating Father’s Day discussion guides and producing special film trailers that focus on the faith-friendly angles of the movie. The movie studio even asked a theologian to provide sermon notes for pastors who want to preach about Superman on Sunday. Titled “Jesus: The Original Superhero,” the notes run nine pages." 162.Jump up ^ Craig, Justin (June 14, 2013). "'Man of Steel' filled with Jesus, Christianity references". Fox News. Retrieved April 2, 2014. "The Passion of Superman. Kal-El is more than willing to sacrifice himself to save the people of Earth. Originally reluctant to reveal his identity and powers to the world, Supes decides to turn himself over to Zod to save humanity from annihilation." 163.Jump up ^ Craig, Justin (June 14, 2013). "'Man of Steel' filled with Jesus, Christianity references". Fox News. Retrieved April 2, 2014. "And finally, don’t forget the Holy Trinity. Jor-El returns to Kal-El on Earth as a ghost, guiding his budding superhero son on his journey to salvation. Before Jor-El sends his son off to Earth baby Moses-style, he tells his wife that, like Jesus, “He’ll be a god to them.” With Superman’s seemingly invincible powers, he is." 164.Jump up ^ Asay, Paul (June 18, 2013). "‘Man of Steel,’ man of God?". The Washington Post. Retrieved April 2, 2014. 165.Jump up ^ Craig, Justin (June 14, 2013). "'Man of Steel' filled with Jesus, Christianity references". Fox News. Retrieved April 2, 2014. "There is some Christ-like imagery planted throughout “Man of Steel.” One blaring symbol occurs during a climactic battle: Superman jumps from General Zod’s (Michael Shannon) ship and hovers in the sky with his arms out-stretched like the crucifix." 166.Jump up ^ Lang, Derrik J. (June 19, 2013). "'Man Of Steel' Promoted To Christian Groups: Warner Bros. Takes Superhero Flick To The Pulpit". The Huffington Post. Retrieved April 2, 2014. "The tale of Superman has long been associated with religious allegories. "Man of Steel," which stars British actor Henry Cavill in the titular role, doesn't shy away from that theme, including portraying the character as 33 years old, having him seek counsel at a church in a time of crisis and forming a cross-like pose while floating in space." 167.Jump up ^ Liotta, Collin. "Theory on the Man of Steel Plot". The Huffington Post. Retrieved February 6, 2015. 168.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (July 20, 2013). "Superman and Batman Film Set for Comic-Con Reveal". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved July 21, 2013. 169.Jump up ^ Sperling, Nicole (July 20, 2013). "Comic-Con 2013: 'Superman & Batman' movie will follow 'Man of Steel'". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved July 21, 2013. 170.Jump up ^ Anders, Charlie Jane (July 20, 2013). "They're doing a Superman/Batman movie... but that's not the big news". io9. Retrieved July 22, 2013. 171.Jump up ^ Schillaci, Sophie (August 22, 2013). "Ben Affleck Is Batman for 'Man of Steel' Sequel". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 23, 2013. 172.Jump up ^ "Gal Gadot to Play Wonder Woman in 'Batman vs. Superman'". Variety. December 4, 2013. Retrieved December 4, 2013. 173.Jump up ^ "Batman-Superman Film Enlists 'Argo' Writer (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. December 18, 2013. Retrieved December 18, 2013. 174.Jump up ^ "Warner Bros. Pictures Pushes Batman vs. Superman Back to 2016". ComingSoon.net. January 17, 2014. 175.Jump up ^ Siegel, Tatiana; Kit, Borys (May 21, 2014). "Warner Bros. Unveils Title of New Batman-Superman Film". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 22, 2014. 176.Jump up ^ "Batman v. Superman star Henry Cavill talks Dawn of Justice plot". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved July 7, 2015. 177.Jump up ^ "BATMAN V. SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE Moves Release Date Up; DC/WB Claims 5 Years of Dates". Newsarama.com. August 8, 2014. 178.Jump up ^ "Zack Snyder: 'Batman V Superman' is 'Man of Steel 2'". Canoe. September 10, 2015. Retrieved January 5, 2016. 179.Jump up ^ Fischer, Russ (October 15, 2014). "DC Comics Movies Announced: 'Suicide Squad,' 'Wonder Woman,' 'Justice League,' 'The Flash,' 'Aquaman,'". /Film. Retrieved January 23, 2016. 180.Jump up ^ Lewis, Chelsea. "Solo Superman Movies Still Moving Forward". Heroic Hollywood date=April 5, 2016. Retrieved April 5, 2016. Further reading Marrapodi, Eric. "Superman: Flying to a church near you". CNN. June 14, 2013. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Man of Steel (film). Wikiquote has quotations related to: Man of Steel (film) Official website Man of Steel at the Internet Movie Database Man of Steel at Box Office Mojo Man of Steel at Rotten Tomatoes Man of Steel at Metacritic Man of Steel at AllMovie Man of Steel at TV.com Category:2013 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s drama films Category:2013 3D films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Superman films Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Alien invasions in films Category:Christian fiction and allegory Category:Reboot films Category:Films set in Kansas Category:Films shot in Chicago, Illinois Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films shot in California Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Syncopy Inc. films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films Category:Artificial uterus in fiction Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:Eugenics in fiction Category:Films directed by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Genetic engineering in fiction Category:IMAX films Category:Performance capture in film Category:Screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Films using computer-generated imagery